percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kusatta
Kusatta to Ganta upon his arriveal. Kusatta '''was known to be the first Death Sycthe acknowledged by Death. As a result she became the strongest rather quickly, she was reborn at the age of four and was given a scythe made out of the blood of Death. He later trained her on how to use the scythe and become the strongest Death Scythe he has ever recuited. Kusatta is known to be the weirdest and best, which annoys Kanami deeply. Character Overview History Kusatta was found dead on the streets as a four year old child. When her parents found out about this, they were devestated. She was known to have been an energetic girl and was given many amazing chances. Later thoughout that year, Thanatos AKA Death was shown to revive her and restore her body back to its prime. She later grew up with Death. He taught her how to fight and also how to use her scythe. When Kusatta was to turn Eighteen, she was lead to believe that she was looking for a new recruit. Later she met with Kanami and the two have become bitter rivals. Appearance Kusatta is shown to be a pair white girl with hot pink hair which is dyed at the tips hot purple. She is shown to be very interested in dresses; wearing orange dressess all the time. Kusatta is also shown to have harsh blue or purple eyes and a scythe that is always around her. Personality Kusatta is very relaxed with her job killing off many mortals. She doesn't care much about the living after having grown up around Death himself. She also can be at times energetic and at times a bit flirty. She also mentioned when she met ganta that she thought he was kinda cute. It is unknown if she has any interest in the boy romanticly but he isn't for it. She also seems to enjoy having a rivalry with Kanami, although its kinda one-sided seeing as Kusatta having more understanding in the powers of a Death Scythe. Kusatta is never shown to have mercy, she always kills her targets in cold blood and has a creepy smile on while doing so. When she gets serious she actually grows angery and doesn't talk becoming serious and stern. She has never fought Kanami after their first incounter. This is a showing that Kanami might be afraid of her split personality. Powers Death Powers '''Soul Absorbtion *She can manipulate souls and also she can take the souls out of living people in order to feed herself. This ability indirectly allows her life to be replenished for twenty-four hours and also gives her a more youthful appearance. Death Sense *She can sense when a mortal soul has died or when it has become currupt. She can also know where and when people enter the Underworld, this is how she knows which souls to collect and which to leave alone. Aerokinesis *She can manipulate the winds with her scythe, this allows her to tame the direction of the currents and also use this to her advantage. She also seems to understand when Venti are around, she also hates those creatures do to the way they use the wind. Enhanced Human Strength *Even though all of the Death Scythes have this, she is the only one known to have her strength advanced to a point beyond the others. This allows her to use her brute strength to kill off mortals easier. *She also has Enhanced perserverance and Enhanced Resolve, allowing her to never loose her strength when ever in the heat of the moment. Favorites Most Favorites *Food: ... *Color: Orange *Animal: Spider *Holiday: Holloween (its the one time when I could kill alot of humans and no one would care) *Season: Autumn (Because holloween is in that season) *Height (on men): I don't care. *Weight (on men): Well not too heavy. *Body Part (on men): Depends from guy to guy. *Color of Eyes: Blue, But if they could have Chestnut brown I'm cool with that too. *Color of Hair: Black or brown *Color of Skin: Fair, Tan? *Trait in the Opposite Sex: Cowaring in fear is kinda cute. *Thing About Herself: The fact I was revived by Death. Least Favorites *Food: ... *Color: Yellow, Gray *Animal: Anteaters (They look ugly) *Holiday: I don't know *Season: Spring *Height (on men): ... *Weight (on men): ... *Body Part (on men): ... *Color of Eyes: Unatural aside from blue *Color of Hair: Blonde *Color of Skin: . . . (I'm not answering this) *Trait in the Opposite Sex: I like every about men when it comes to them. (I'm entertained) *Thing About Herself: I died at the pitiful age of four. . . Trivia *Kusatta doesn't seem to get along with Kanami, although its Kanami who doesn't care much for her. *Kusatta was the first known Death Scythe and as a result is the Strongest. *Kusatta might have either had a crush on Ganta or just though he was cute. *Kusatta has killed millions of humans on the order of Death himself. It's unknown if this affects the collected souls in the underworld of it is just for Death's purpose alone, he also was capable enough to escape the laws of death twice, once with Kusatta and another with Kanami. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Character Page Category:Death Scythe